Nightmare
by cutiedestroyer
Summary: After spending the night with Tashigi, Smoker realizes he might be missing something. But he doesn't notice that Tashigi's missing something too. This is set the day after "Dream about me" you might wanna read it for context.
1. Chapter 1

Training started later that day, but he could see how committed Tashigi was to not let the night they had spend together ruin their work. Her haki was still weak but she was very focused and, knowing her, he could notice that she was using the training to forget about everything that happened last night. Smoker was in his smoke cloud form, flowing around the deck and from time to time hitting Tashigi's back and shoulders with his jutte to disorient her. She had to hit him or touch him at least twice and then the training would be over for that day, after all it was the third haki training session they had, and she was a clever pupil.  
- Come on Tashigi, focus! - he yelled as his hands reached her ankle, she jumped and with her eyes closed hit him in the shoulder with her sword, his shoulder appeared in the middle of the smoke as her haki focused on it. He pulled back and surrounded her in his smoke cloud and firmly said:  
- One more time - she was standing quiet, watching the smoke flowing around her. With both of her hands in her sword she moved slowly, Smoker was watching her silent while surrounding her, moving in every direction and trying not to touch her again. She dropped her sword and suddenly she stretched her arm and made a fist with her hand_ "I see"_, he reached her fist with his hand. As soon as he grabbed her hand and pulled to make her fall she gasped _"...wha.."_ distracted by this he let her go and looked at her, he could see in her eyes that he pulled to hard and hurt her. His hand became smoke again and he disappeared in the cloud moving away from her, as he did this he realized he felt a small hand grabbing his leg. Tashigi's hand was deep in the middle in the cloud as she held his thigh in her hand. He smiled and without any effort reassembled his body in front of her.  
- Did you try to fool me with that girly sound? - He was dead serious again, she picked her sword from the floor as her free hand settled her glasses. She rushed to answer him:  
- No, not at all! I'm so sorry Sir! - she was as blushed as she could be and Smoker found it amusing. They heard a thunder and looked up to the grey clouds in the sky.  
- It's fine, training it's over for now. I need you to call the Quarters in town and ask them to send our men back. - He added while walking to his office.  
- Yes Sir, right away - as he walked away he could hear her talking to the ship's doctor.  
When he entered his office a weird smell came to him, he thought this could be the smell Tashigi said that reminded her of Loguetown. He sat behind his desk smoking his usual two cigars and he just stood there looking at a piece of paper for more than five minutes, without even trying to read the words in it. The only thing in his mind now was her gentle and soft voice, and her rough and quick moves. He reclined in the chair, looking at her signature on the same piece of paper. He remembered every detail of the last night, how he woke up to find her body in his arms, how her voice guided him with her helpless moans, but the one thing that was making his mind wander over the calm belt of his thoughts was remembering her two small hands grabbing firmly his jutte's harness and moving along with his thrusts.  
- Tashigi...- He recalled how worried he was thinking he could hurt her with his strength, he had never been so wrong. - Tashigi - he said again as her focused face came to his mind. What was he doing? He was daydreaming about her again, this wasn't a surprise, but now this daydreaming session was about her, the real Tashigi, Lieutenant Tashigi, and not about that girl who looked like her in his dreams.  
He snapped out of this state of mind when he felt he was falling off his chair, he quickly became smoke and saw from the air how the chair fell to the floor. He picked it up and sat again, this time really paying attention to the papers in the desk, one of them had information about Hina, who was searching for former Baroque Works agents. In that moment he realized that Hina was the girl in his dreams once, now Tashigi was the one. But, somehow it was different, Hina and him had been around each other for a long time, being almost a couple inside their bedrooms and forgetting about it the minute they left the room. Tashigi by the other hand was, for him, the one who'd look after him outside his room, but inside the bedroom she wouldn't care about respecting him like she did when she was on duty. This feeling came to him when he recalled the moment she pushed him with her feet and let him release himself on her body, he didn't expect that from her. At that moment he felt like he was serving her, even he felt she used him to her own desires and not the other way like he supposed it would be.  
A knock on the door.  
- Come in - As he said this, the figure of the girl, no, the woman who was twisting his thoughts at that time appeared on the door.  
- Sir, the men that stayed in the quarters are coming, shall I tell the men that spend the night on the ship to rest? - _"...?"_ she noticed his confused expression and explained - The log pose won't set until tonight at... - She checked a piece of paper from her pocket - half past eight. So maybe they could go to the quarters and rest. - He had completely forgot about the log pose. She closed the door and walked to his desk, he looked at her and answered:  
- It seems fair, we should go too - he added - And tell the doctor to go too, I'll ask the quarters to send a replacement for tonight, he needs to rest and also he could get some supplies.  
- A replacement? Are we spending the night here? the log will be set for then, Sir - He looked at the papers in his desk.  
- I know, but we won't leave at night with this weather and without enough medical supplies - He looked at the window, the grey storm clouds were now bigger.- Also you didn't get enough sleep last night and we have a week to the next island, you should get some proper rest. - She looked confused as he said this.  
- Sir, I believe I did sleep well last night as for your concern - She turned around and walked to the door_ "Damn"_ - I'll be going to the quarters with the men now, I'll see you there I guess.  
The door closed behind her.  
- Well.. - _"Damn"_, this was all he could think about. He decided to go to the quarters and try not to meet her there, she clearly needed to stay away from him.  
As he walked to the quarters he met his men walking to the ship, they all greeted him and thanked him for letting them stay in the quarters for the night. The doctor that was with them  
approached him and said:  
- Tashigi - San asked me to tell you there will be a storm tonight, and the ship must be moved to the marine docks, she already called your men with the Den Den Mushi -_ "That's my girl"._  
- Fine, I'll catch up with her now - The doctor greeted him again and left with his crew. As he reached the marine quarters it started to rain softly _"this town's storms are really weak"._  
The first thing he did as he entered was asking for the Captain to catch up with him and ask him about the pirates that he delivered the day before, a random marine walked with him to the Captain office, he knocked at his door and came in. He couldn't hide his surprised expression when he entered and found the Marine Captain sitting on top of his desk and talking in what he would call an "inappropriate" way to Tashigi who was sitting looking at him with a disgusted face.  
- Am I interrupting? - He asked seriously as he walked to Tashigi's chair and put his hand on her shoulder, his eyes fixated on the Captain's foolish grin.  
- Smoker - San - she looked at him with an expression that could only mean "thanks" - I was asking for an additional eternal pose for the ship, our navigator thought it would be useful.  
- Yes, indeed - the Captain added.  
- Well, is there an eternal pose to Marine HQ that you could give us Captain? - Smoker's eyes were slowly devouring every intention the Captain could have with Tashigi, his hand still rested in her shoulder.  
- Not really but, like I was saying to Tashigi - Chan we could ask for one if you stay in town it'll be here in a week.  
- We're not staying more than a night, and, Lieutenant Tashigi - he put emphasis in the last two words - I believe we should discuss our ship being moved to the marine docks? - He looked at her as she got up from her chair, Shigure on her hand.  
- Yes Sir - she simply added. They walked side by side to the door and as they left the room she asked - Why did you do that?  
- What? - Smoker wasn't half good playing fool, he just kept walking without looking at her.  
- Treating the Captain like that  
- Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were interested in him...or maybe you really wanted that eternal pose - he said this without thinking and he realized when he felt her hand across his face.  
- I knew I couldn't trust you - she started to walk faster, he followed her across the hallway, she ran down the stairs and they were now where the officer's rooms and baths were. She opened the door to the Women bath and added - It's the women bath, you can't come, leave.  
- Steam and smoke are very much alike, you know? - he disappeared and his body was now inside the room. Tashigi entered the room and locked the door.  
- You're lucky I'm the only female marine in this island - She put her sword on the floor and sat on a small bench near the big round tub as she took her gloves off - You were really inappropriate - he walked around her while taking his jutte of the harness and putting it next to her sword - I thought you would just remember what happened, not act like a child because of it. - She was now taking her shoes off.  
- Excuse me? I open the door to find a weird looking man talking to you like some lousy pirate would do and you expect me to do nothing? - she blushed a little. He sat on the bench and started to untie his shoes.  
- How that man was talking to me is not your business Sir, I just wanted to find out if he was lying about the eternal pose, you know I wouldn't let him treat me like...like a..- she looked at him confused and added - Why are you taking your shoes off? - Smoker looked at her and answered, almost whispering.  
- It is my business, you're under my care you know? I just can't just stay there and watch. - He sat up and walked to her - And maybe you wouldn't let him treat you like a whore, but he wouldn't care anyways - he undid the harness belt and added - We're taking a bath aren't we?  
- I am taking a bath, you're leaving! - she was really angry and for some reason Smoker thought she looked pretty like that - You should go and look for a den den mushi to call our ship.-  
He became smoke and appeared behind her, holding her tight with both hands.  
- Was that an order Lieutenant? Are you ordering your superior to do something? - She was speechless, she knew he was right - Besides I believe you have a baby den den mushi in your right pocket, am I wrong? - He grinned to himself, proud of leaving her speechless.  
- You- you're right Sir - she reached the den den mushi and showed it to him - You should leave anyways - she added in a shy whisper. His hand grabbed the small snail and answered:  
- C'mon Lieutenant, you know I'm useless under water, take a bath with me - he smelled her neck _"I'll miss this a lot"_  
- Please Sir, not again, It's not even 3 in the afternoon and yo- He interrupted her.  
- And I am not asking you anything like I did tonight, I'm asking you to let me stay here with you - He felt weird when he said this, he wasn't teasing her, he really wanted to stay. For some reason he wanted to spend all the time he could with her. - I'll behave...if you do. - He added to feel less weird about the situation. If she thought he was doing this to tease her, it would be easier for him if she said no. But if she realized he just wanted to be around her, just because, he would be really embarrassed. She opened her mouth to answer when both of them heard voices coming from the other side of the wall. At that moment they noticed the men and women baths were next to each other, separated with a wooden wall that allowed them to hear everything through a large opening in the top of it._ "Great"_  
- The men baths are next door...if I don't behave, I can change into smoke and they'll think I was there the whole time - he added, he knew she wouldn't let him leave if she thought someone could see him.  
- Fine, but first contact our ship.- She walked away from him and walked to a wooden screen next to the tub, and started to take her clothes off.  
Smoker called his men as he took his pants off, and finished his cigars. The ship was already in the Marine docks and the doctor was taking care of his men. As he hang up he heard the sound of water behind him. Tashigi was already in the tub, he turned around as he pulled down his boxers to look at her back in the middle of the tub. _"Beautiful"_ He admired her innocence more than anything, she knew he was stronger and he wanted her badly, and still she trusted him enough to allow him stay with her. He stood there completely naked watching her, just sitting in the water not even looking at him, and he realized that, that view was for him what his smoke was for her. It was a reminder of his home, at sea, his home was her.


	2. Chapter 2

He took a cigar from his pants that were in the floor and lit it as he watched her moved slowly to the edge of the tub to reach a wooden tray with soap and a sponge, when she finally reached it, half her body was outside the water. He could see her tiny figure moving in and out the water, and couldn't stop that warm feeling from spreading all over his body, he inhaled deeply and walked to the edge of the tub. As he climbed the two small steps and slipped a foot in the water she turned around with the small wooden tray that contained the soap. He looked at her in the eye and realized how glad he was that she allowed him to stay with her. Tashigi, by her side, looked at him standing in the edge of the tub completely naked, from head to toe.  
- Smoker - San! pl-please cover yourself - She said almost too loud, as she blushed looking him in the eye. He didn't answer, just let a small, dry laugh escape his mouth. He stepped into the tub with both feet, the water came to his knees, he stretched his hand to Tashigi and asked:  
- Little help? - she let the tray go and took his hand and approached him as he sat down on the water. - Thanks - He could now feel his strength escaping his body, he hated the feeling but as long as the water didn't came to his chest he would be fine. He rested his arms in the edge of the tub and he could see Tashigi doing the same from the other side of the tub _"Is she scared or something?"_, he didn't notice how fast she moved away from him - Tashigi, you do realize I can't reach you there right? - As he said this he threw his head back and blew his cigar's smoke.  
- Yes Smoker - San, that's the idea - He could hear a little anger in her voice, he looked at her and he found her with her eyes closed and moving the soap along her shoulders. The warm feeling filled his chest again, he hadn't felt like this since a few years before joining the Marine. He felt uncomfortable as he could be, he cleared his throat and just sat there in silence watching her. From the other side of the wooden wall came the sound of the marines' voices, Smoker could tell that at least three of them were his men. They were talking about the rain that, apparently, was now quite a storm, about the days at his service (Smoker couldn't help but laugh silently when they said he was worst than Vice Admiral Momonga). As the conversation kept going, he found his men discussing and interest subject with the town marines, the subject was Tashigi. They had been talking about her for a few minutes, but it wasn't until she heard her name that she reacted. The voices of the marines kept coming from the other side of the wooden wall:  
- Yesterday she got injured, she looked so cute pouting - said one of Smoker's men. Smoker eyes were fixated on her face, across the tub he could see her disappointed expression. He started to move to her side, with his hand holding the edge of the big round tub. Someone answered the marine:  
- I don't know what you see in her, she's a kid - the men laughed. Smoker was now closer, she was sitting with both hands holding her knees. Smoker couldn't stand that view.  
- Oh you haven't seen her when she's training - Smoker moved as fast as he could, trying to not disturb her. - She makes the cutest faces, and how she moves..- the men laughed again.  
The same marine that called her a "kid" spoke again:  
- I don't know...- he suddenly added in a loud voice - what d'you think Doctor - San?! - Tashigi looked up to the opening in the wall, Smoker was now next to her - you've seen her plenty of times, how's that body? - Smoker's hands pushed her softly as he placed himself against the edge again, then he pulled her to his body and held her in his arms, her back against his chest. The marines cheered and suddenly Smoker and Tashigi heard a new voice from the other side of the wall.  
- You should ask Smoker - San, he's around her all the time - silence - I mean, your Lieutenant got injured and you only care for her cute pouting, Smoker - San would found it really amusing - The doctor's voice was cheerful as the others, but he really meant what he was saying. Smoker threw his cigar to the floor outside the tub and whispered to her:  
- That's our doctor - then he placed a kiss on her forehead, she made a little smile that meant the world for him. The voices remained quite for a few minutes, then they started to talk again:  
- Smoker - San is really lucky, he's with that girl all the time - _"Not now, please, shut up, please"_. They laughed again - like he was with Hina - San y'know...he had quite a reputation at Loguetown - _"Stop, please, stop talking"_ . They started to talk about him and his "reputation", he was very surprised actually, he never knew that his men knew all those stories fromwhen he was a rookie, half of the stories were lies, but still. As the conversation went on, he noticed Tashigi had came to her senses and she shifted her body, now she was facing him while sitting in his lap. Suddenly, her quiet face turned to an angry expression as she yelled:  
**- If you're finished talking, go check if the people in town need any help with the storm, we'll set sail at 7 a.m. tomorrow, so do as much as you can until then! **- she rested her on his shoulder as her hands held him against the edge of the tub. The conversation behind the wooden wall became a mess of loud voices answering her:  
- Yes Tashigi - San, we're so sorry! - was the common answer. The laugh of their ship's doctor was clear in the middle of those voices. They heard how one by one the left the men's bath and ran through the hallway.  
Smoker loved Tashigi's reaction, and he felt guilty because he could have done the same, but they would found out he was with her if he did. The warm feeling in his chest was making him forget about the hideous feeling of the water draining his strength.  
- Wasn't that a little harsh Lieutenant? - as he finished saying this Tashigi kissed him on the cheek and answered:  
- I know you couldn't say anything without them knowing you're here, but I could. I can't stand them disrespecting you Smoker - San - He felt as awkward as he could, he have never needed someone to stand up for him, yet it was a nice to know she would do it. - We should go too.  
- You've seen the so called storm, Tashigi, I don't think they'll need us - she moved her legs to straddle him, and reassured her grip on the tub's edge. He knew she was doing this to make him feel comfortable in the water.  
- I know, but we should check anyways - he kissed her softly as she leaned in to rest her body on his chest, the feeling of her against him like this was so soft for him. Being in the water he couldn't get aroused, and he didn't know how to act in such an intimate moment. He reached her chin with his hand, and melt his thoughts in the kiss. She pressed her body against his while taking a hand to his back, holding him_ "I'm not gonna drown you know"_. She cared so much for him, even in something as simple as holding him in the tub. Smoker's mind entered the calm belt as the kiss became more intimate, her tongue softly touching his. His thoughts were a mess and he didn't know how to stop the warm feeling from reaching his mouth, he didn't want to say something that could confuse her, even when he couldn't say anything, being as confused as he was. Slowly they separated from each other's mouth, Tashigi looked at him and placed a small kiss in his lips - Let's go - Her hand stretched to outside the tub and grabbed a towel she had left there, as she cover herself with the towel she slowly stood up and stepped outside the tub. One she put the towel around her body she took Smoker's hand, he stood up without her help, and when she offered him a towel he used it to dry his hair_ "Blush some more please"_, he loved seeing her blushing to the sight of his body. They walked side by side to the small bench with their clothes, she left him there as she dressed up behind the small wooden screen.  
- You should go to the men's bath Smoker - San - He was sitting with the towel in his hand watching her feet move from behind the screen.  
- Not yet, I must be completely dry - He walked to the screen silently with the towel in his shoulder. He found her putting her underwear on - Besides, I could stay for a while - He was waiting for her to yell something and blush, instead she turned around wearing nothing but her black panties and said:  
- I thought you were useless while being wet - both of them looked at his aroused member, he looked at her and answered:  
- I can't use the Moku Moku ability, but my body still works -he reached her waist and with one hand only pushed her to the wall - we have to go now, but, tonight I can demonstrate maybe? - she took the towel from his shoulder and started to dry his body with it.  
- We said no more promises at night - she spoke without looking at him, she crouched and was drying his legs with the towel.  
- This is not a promise, besides, don't you rather sleep with me than alone in the officer's room they prepared for you? - she looked up to meet his eyes.  
- I can't sleep around you Sir, you wouldn't let me - He smiled - but, fine, we'll sleep together tonight. - She got up and finished drying his hair, with his eyes closed he felt genuinely happy to hear that. - By the way, you had quite the reputation in Loguetown.  
- I know, I hope it didn't disappointed you to found out it was a false one...- She finished dressing while he walked to his clothes in the bench.  
- Oh, it wasn't a false reputation actually - he froze _"...what?"_. She walked from behind the screen on her jeans while putting her shirt on, she sat next to him - but we can discuss it later, right? - She made an evil smile that Smoker had never seen before.  
- I thought you were a nice girl, and yet you play with an old man like me. - she kissed his cheek.  
- You deserve it. - They finished dressing in silence. She walked out of the room as he became smoke and moved to the men's bath. They reunited at the quarters' door to find their men helping some elderly citizens with their groceries, since the storm was nothing but regular rain.  
- Told you - Smoker said, they stood their watching them until some lady with two kids asked Tashigi for some help and she left. He looked at her walking with one of the kids on her back, while the awkward warm feeling filled his chest again. He just couldn't keep his eyes away from her, when he met her for the first time he felt she was going to be close with him. But now, they were more than close, and it had all started with him noticing her body, they were intimate and for some reason he wanted to be even more. _"Tonight"_ he thought to himself, but now, he wasn't waiting for a night like the last one. He just wanted to spend the night with her, with that warm feeling, and if he get to make love to her again it would be great, but the one thing he wanted the most was to wake up in her arms, to feel that body around his. _"No."_ he thought, he tried hard to remember last night and stop that teenage feeling_ "Tonight, I'll have that body again, she'll regret saying that 'bout my reputation"_ he forced those thoughts. He didn't want to feel warm and cozy again, it wasn't like him. The awkward feeling was struggling with his arousal when he remembered her helpless moans from the night before and how he ended up serving her. He came back inside and went to the Captain's room to check on the paperwork he delivered, all he had to do was killing time until she came back. Then, his lust would take care of that warm feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

He had already spent two hours on the Captain's office checking information about the next island, and the pirates that had been seen there in the last days. No signs of the Mugiwaras so far, the little information he found about them wasn't new for him but he decided to keep the papers about them to read about it later with Tashigi. He separated the news and information about Roronoa for her, she would like it, he thought. _"She probably would know all of this already but..."_. Until now his day was pretty bored, his men were taking care of helping the people in town (he really trusted them) and since the rain had finally become a storm he couldn't go to the training grounds. It was near 7 p.m. and he had to wait one hour for dinner. He hated these Islands were the Marines were nothing but lazy vigilantes, he didn't miss the pirates but he did miss the action. As he kept on reading without any interest he noticed the Captain entering the room through the door wide open.  
- Smoker - San did you find anything interesting? - Smoker looked at him and pointed at the papers he separated for Tashigi.  
- I need those to be delivered to Lieutenant Tashigi - The man smiled _"..."_  
- Oh, don't worry Sir, she already has that information, this morning when she asked or the eternal pose, she also asked me to make her a copy of those papers and give it to her at the mess hall tonight. - _"I see"_. The sound of the rain made the silence between them more than uncomfortable. Smoker stood up and walked to the door, with the information he needed in his hand.  
- I'll be taking these, I'll meet you at the mess hall. - The Captain nodded. As Smoker walked to the room they had prepared for him, his thoughts became awkward and annoying _"Of course she would had the information"_ he said to himself, _"Roronoa...if it says something about him she would already knew it"_. He didn't know what to say to himself, he felt lke he was waiting for something to happen and he didn't know what. He finally reached his room, he opened the door and as he walked in he found a room a little too big for him. In the middle of the room there was the large bed, that he usually wouldn't accept since he always slept like the rest of his men, he didn't care for the amenities that the high ranked officers received. He locked the door and sat on the bed. He looked to the floor, with his hands on the mattress, _"I could stay here tonight...Tashigi might like it"_. As he finished this words, his back hit the mattress and he felt that uncomfortable warm feeling spreading along his chest as his head was occupied by shame for some reason. He needed to talk to somebody right now, but there was no one but her. _"The den den mushi"_ he thought, he took the baby den den mushi he had take from Tashigi earlier and walked to the small desk in the other side of the room. He put the small snail in the desk and called. Suddenly the friendly, sleepy voice spoke:  
- Smoker - Kuzan was sleeping, he knew - how can I help you?  
- I need your help - his voice was almost a whisper, he felt the shame hitting the back of his throat as he speak. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.  
- With...- the small snail yawned as Kuzan did it.  
- Women...  
- Well, that's something worth hearing - the half sleep snail grinned at Smoker - don't you rather talk to Tsuru - Chan? - _"Baka" _  
- Shut up - he mumbled - listen up 'cause I won't say it again. It's Tashigi. - Silence, the snail suddenly answered.  
- Oh, that tiny girl that's always around you right? -_"I shouldn't have said anything"_ - what's the deal?  
- I..  
- You slept with her? - he knew he was surprised by the tone of his voice.  
- Yeah.  
- Well, good for you my young friend, are you calling me to brag about it?  
- Shut up. - He didn't even knew why he called him and not any other person, even calling Hina made sense for him at that moment - I don't know...- the snail yawned again.  
- What's the problem? - he said without caring.  
- I don't want to make a mess about this situation - Basically, this was the problem for Smoker.  
- Don't make it then.  
- It's not that simple - his words were flowing awkwardly without him noticing - What if she thinks there's something else involved?  
- Smoker - the snail looked awake suddenly - Is there something else? - Smoker looked at the ceiling and found himself speechless - 'Cause you don't want to make a mess with this...I mean, really, if you don't want a crying girl on your shoulder you should spit the truth y'know... - Smoker's silence answered Kuzan, but he asked again - Is there something else?  
- I can't tell - he remembered how comfortable he felt with her earlier that day, holding her while she took care of him in the water -... I can't tell.  
- Then, I don't know what the problem is - Kuzan's voice sound bored again - if you can't tell, I don't think there will be a mess...  
- Why you say that? - he mumbled while his mind brought back the memory of her drying his hair with the towel.  
- Well.. if the girl's in love, that would be a problem - he made a pause, the sound of tea being served - But, now...if even you can't tell what are you doing with that girl... there's something else. Easy. - Smoker's mind suddenly decided to pay attention. - I mean...if you can feel, enjoy the feeling my friend.  
- Are you making fun of me?  
- A little - the snail grinned at him - but seriously, if you don't know... just find the answer, and have a good time while looking for it.  
- You're an idiot.  
- Maybe, but I'm not the one who's in love with a little girl, am I? - _"In love..."_ - So, I assume your crew don't know about this...  
- I'm not stupid, of course they don't...I wouldn't ruin her career because of this - _"...love"_  
- Great, I see you're still the same... - the snail yawned again - so is it already over or..-Smoker interrupted him.  
- I'll see her tonight - he smiled, he regretted this as he noticed Kuzan would see the smiling snail.  
- Well...that's great - his voice was sleepy again, Smoker knew he couldn't wait for him to stay awake at that time of the day.  
- Get back to sleep - the snail made a little smile -...thanks.  
- Be careful with...you know, "something else" - Smoker knew his friend was a little worried about the situation - Goodbye, friend.

A moment after Kuzan hang up the den den mushi, Smoker couldn't do anything by repeat to himself _"in love"_. His friend's words were precise and annoying at the same time. He walked to the window and opened it, while watching the storm and feeling the cold wind he was arguing with himself "_I'm not in love...she's just...a rest, from everything...I can't love her...I didn't even loved Hina...maybe it's not...I can't"_ he put his jacket on and walked to the door. He decided to go to the mess hall earlier. As he walked down the hallway he kept struggling with his mind _"It's different, I've been so much time with her...dammit Kuzan. I don't need her...I want her, I want to be with her.. I don't need to, this in not love. One night love, it's not love"_. He was right, he didn't need her, but he wanted to have her again so badly, it was not lust, now it was the warm feeling again. He wanted to held her against his chest and care for her in her sleep, protect her, in a way she wouldn't let him when she was awake.  
As he entered the mess hall he found some of his men there waiting for dinner, he sat with them and they all thanked him for the night in the quarters and told him about the storm. He took part in the conversation without caring about it, until they told them how Tashigi was mad at them for the things they said at the men's bath. At that point Smoker couldn't help himself and his thoughts were fixated on her again. When someone spoke to him he answered with his usual manners, "yes", "no", "maybe" was all he could say without them noticing how distracted he was. This pain, this weird situation, his men's words fading away before reaching his ears, the memories of his Lieutenant being hurt by the words of those same men that were loyal to him and to her. He had never been  
in such an awkward situation.

His mind became a bigger mess when Tashigi entered the mess hall, with her clothes dripping wet, a towel around her shoulders and a bright smile. Each one of Smoker's men stood up from their sits to offer her help.  
- You don't need to do that, please stop! - she answered every one with a shy expression. She made her way from the door to Smoker's table, across the sea of gentle and awkward marines. She sat in front of him and took a small piece of paper from her pocket, it was a kid's drawing.  
- What happened to you? - Smoker was worried about her soaked clothes that showed a little too much of her body. No answer, her eyes were fixated on the wet piece of paper- Well?  
- Oh, sorry - she settled her glasses, and showed him the drawing, the kid drew a picture of her - The woman I helped with her bags ...her son drew this for me when we reached their house - She was genuinely happy. - i helped them around a little...- Smoker could tell that the happiness she was showing, was her real self.  
- You really can't help yourself around kids...  
- I can't help it...you're right Sir - she looked beautiful with such a sincere smile in her lips. Smoker thanked a marine that had brought them their food. Without even touching the food he looked at her and asked what he wanted to ask for a while now:  
- So...tonight? - she looked at him and answer naturally.  
- Yes...I'll take a shower and I'll meet you there - he looked at his food, proud of his skills to hide his relief when she answered, and added.  
- I have some information about the mugiwaras you might wanna see - her face became serious.  
- Oh...it's fine, we'll check it. - A marine approached her and brought her a glass of water, telling her how beautiful she looked like that. Tashigi's response was the one Smoker expected - Please don't. Thanks, but, stop, please - her annoyed but shy expression made Smoker's mind explode. _"Did she made that face to me today in the bath?"_ his warm feeling became jealousy. He didn't say anything to the marine, he couldn't say anything unless she asked him, and she wouldn't do that. He started to eat as she did, they didn't talk to each other at meals unless there was something urgent to discuss. Since they were at sea she used to eat at his table, since she was one of the high ranked officers of the ship. He really enjoyed her company, not only now, he always thought that watching her eating was like watching a quite mouse eating, it was certainly amusing for him.

Once they finished, Smoker kicked her softly down the table. She nodded.  
He left the mess hall walking by himself and hearing how the men from the quarters started to talk to Tashigi louder as he left. He smirked to himself in the dark hallway _"tell her how cute she looks"_ he thought _"you will never know how cute she can be"_ he walked with two brand new cigars_ "that's my pleasure only"_. He entered his room and sat in the desk, he turned on a small lamp and started to check the papers he had pick up that afternoon. He noticed he had left the window open. Looking at the dark stormy night sky, he waited for her while reading about Monkey D. Luffy. It was curious how this man was the one who had pushed him to the sea again, he didn't want to thank a pirate, but Monkey D. Luffy was certainly the one that made him discover his_ "something else"_. Now he only had to wait for her.

The door opened, and she came in. As she locked the door he turned around over his shoulder, she walked to his side and put her hands on his shoulders.  
-Is this what you wanted to show me? - She looked at the papers and pictures on the desk. She was wearing a T-shirt that, he was sure, she took from the laundry and her shorts from the night before. She approached the desk and took the pictures as he slid a gloved hand around her thigh - Roronoa...- she whispered as she took Roronoa Zoro's picture and bounty information. Smoker's grip on her thigh became stronger.  
- I thought you had already seen those - he said in a serious voice looking at her focused face.  
- Yes, but - he pulled her face to his with one hand and interrupted her with a kiss. Slowly he got up and walked her to the bed without leaving her lips. He pushed her in the bed, she was still holding the papers in her hand, she pulled back - please, let me check on this about Roro- He interrupted her with a lustful but short kiss.  
- Don't say that name in my bed - he took her mouth one more time. Then he sat up while taking his jacket, as he did this he heard something that could only mean war between them.  
- Just let me check these, Smoker - San - he looked back at her, and found her looking at the pictures with the light of the lamp on the night stand, he approached her that was sitting in the edge of the bed and rubbed his hands along her back. - It's gonna be a long night, I guess - she whispered.  
- As long as you want it to be.


	4. Chapter 4

She sighed as he sat comfortably behind her, his body containing her small back, his legs aside her hips. Smoker placed his hands on her waist and read the papers she was holding, with his head on her shoulder. He soon regretted save that information for her.  
- So? - he said, he wanted to have her right away _"tho, this is nice too"_ he thought as his hands felt her body softly.  
- It's not new information, but I want to see if there's something I could've missed - she said as put the papers that she had already read in the night stand. A picture of Roronoa Zoro, a picture of Monkey D. Luffy, their bounties. Smoker had all this information in his head, burning his thoughts, since he met them in Loguetown. Certainly he didn't want that information burning his thoughts now, that he had Tashigi in his arms and she wasn't aware of how much this meant to him.  
- They're following Arabasta's logue, so we might meet them soon - he said as he took his gloves off slowly without her noticing, he threw them in the night stand and put his hand back on her waist, under her shirt. She shivered at his touch, Smoker caressed her skin as soft as he could with his rough manners, as she kept reading.  
- I know...they're really odd - She was now reading a piece of paper that had information about their ship to recognize it. - I can't believe I owe people like them. - Smoker's hand stopped as soon as he heard that.  
- That better be a joke Tashigi. - he said roughly to her ear.  
- I knew you would say that - she smiled - Of course it is - _"So now you let yourself go"._  
- Making a joke about pirates, that's not a style that suits you Tashigi - he placed a small kiss in her lips _"and all of a sudden you decided to pay attention to me"_ he thought as she put the paperwork in the night stand - So you finished reading?  
- I already read those before - she said as smoker hand slapped her softly in her hip, trying to tell her to stand up. She understood and she stood up as he closed his legs, then he pulled her by the arm to his lap. - but you know...I really owe them Smoker - San. - Smoker's eyes met hers as she pushed her snickers off her feet.  
- That's not funny Lieutenant - he said in a serious voice, he didn't know what she was talking about.  
- You're here thanks to them Sir - He couldn't believe that she was saying the same thing that he thought about a few moments ago - I mean...- she blushed as she looked at her knees - we wouldn't...You wouldn't even be alive Smoker - San. - She wasn't saying what he had thought before. He looked at her without even feeling a bit of the warm feeling and not even desire for her. She was saying that he owed his life to pirates, and she kept going - Roronoa Zoro saved your life in Arabasta after all - her voice shivered as she felt his hand grabbing  
her leg roughly.  
- You might be right, but he only did what his Captain told him to - She looked at him, he could see his loveless voice afecting her - if his Captain would have told him to murder me, I'm sure you wouldn't think that way Lieutenant - He felt a heat in his throat but it wasn't the warm feeling that she produced him, it was hatred escaping with his words. He could tolerate the fact that he owed his life to a pirate but, for some reason, he couldn't tolerate that Tashigi thanked Roronoa Zoro for that - I hope those thoughts don't keep you from chasing them when we meet them. - He added as he looked at his hand holding her leg harshly, he moved his hand and looked at the mark on her leg. He looked at her. She looked like when she messed up during training. - I'm sorry - he whispered, all the hatred in his throat became guilt as his lips approached her neck and placed small kisses - Sorry - he repeated.  
- It's fine - she said - I know it's not right for me to say that...but I really am thankfully for you being here, and..and I don't care if you were saved by a pirate. If you weren't here, I wouldn't be here either, I woud be in Loguetown...nobody wants a woman as an officer. Only you - She really meant what she was saying, but she was saying it in a way that Smoker could only hear _"I need you"_ instead of _"We need each other"._  
- That's not true, what about Hina or Tsuru? - her expression changed into a small grin that he couldn't read.  
- Two women, in a men's world Smoker - San - he understood, she moved her hand to his - It's nice to know that there's someone that knows about us marine women. Even if I have to thank Roronoa for that.  
- I don't really care if you're a woman Tashigi - he added, as his hand ran along her back - You're a soldier, and as a soldier I'll treat you...I believe we already had this conversation, right?- he added.  
- For you I am, but for everyone else I'm Tashigi - Chan - he knew that she would mention this worry she had about any one treating her like a fragile lady, but they talked about it the night before and he, honestly, didn't know what to say. She smiled as Smoker slid his hand to her waist and leaned in to kiss her. A small kiss became a hungry one as she placed her hand on his chest. He couldn't control his lust nor the warm feeling, both of them appeared and disappeared from time to time _"It's been a long time"_ Smoker thought, his body was reacting  
by its own and the only explanation could be that he wasn't used to have these chances often.  
Slowly he reached her tongue with his, as his hands slid under her t shirt and went from her small waist, feeling her scared wound from the day before, to her shoulders feeling the skin under his hands. He realized she wasn't wearing a bra and couldn't stop himself from asking her:  
- You been walking around the quarters like this? - she looked at his lips like she used to do when she was aroused, Smoker thought, and answered.  
- Y-yes... - she answered confused.  
- If you don't want to be treated like a lady you shouldn't do this. - He whispered these words to her lips, he really thought that, but the way he said it made it look like he was teasing her. For some reason the false teasing was the last thing Smoker's mind needed to let the warm feeling rest.

Smoker's body made its decision and chose lust over the warm feeling. He took care of her body slowly, he ran a hand to her thigh as he pushed her to the bed, parting her legs open with one knee, while she looked at her shy expression watching him, waiting for him. He placed himself between her legs and proceeded to kiss her deeply, as his hand held hers. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at him with a sleepy grin:  
- What's the matter...- he said - ...Tashigi - Chan? - his lustful tongue let that word escape his mouth, his mind was completely blank and his body was reacting by itself.  
- Don't call me like that - she answered as her hands moved to his neck. - It's not nice.  
- I don't care, we are alone now, right? - he said with his eyes fixated in her mouth. - Even if my men say you are cute...they can't see you like this.  
- St-Stop please - she blushed, Smoker's arousal grew stronger every moment, he wanted her so badly.  
His hand moved from hers to her opening with no soft movements or teasing. He placed his hand in the middle of her legs and said  
-_ I am_ the only one that can see you like this, right? - she didn't answer. She looked at him as he unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down, as he pulled her underwear and took each of her knees with one hand spreading her legs to see directly what he wanted to see - Am I? - He slowly placed a kiss on her womanhood making her shiver.  
- S-Sir - She was embarrassed, he was pushing her limits a bit too far. Even if they knew each other well they weren't that intimate.  
- Don't be shy - His body felt the heat of his words running along his mouth - didn't you said you already knew my reputation?- he added in a lustful and low voice.  
- Smoker- San! - she snapped - I won't stay if you're going to play with me - she attempted to leave the bed, he took her ankle and made her fall in the mattress again.  
- You're right. - he pulled her closer and felt the anger in her eyes, his eyes wanderer by they own to her waist, then to her legs - I'm sorry - he added as he saw the mark of his hand in her leg, feeling honestly guilty for hurting her. He could handle being aroused, his lust, his desires growing stronger than the feeling that she made appear in his chest. But he couldn't bring himself to think that he could hurt her._ "Let me make it up to you"_ he thought, as his hands pushed her shirt above her breasts, she was speechless about this sudden change of mood from him.  
- Close your eyes Tashigi - he said as he took her shirt off.  
- No - she answered quickly and without thinking about it, he looked at her eyes and repeated:  
- Close your eyes - he approached her body slowly and looked at her with a demanding expression, he kissed her neck softly. - C'mon. - his mouth traveled to her chest, slid to her breasts and placed a kiss in her stomach. - C'mon, close your eyes -he said again, he was quite amused by seeing her blushing, she knew where he was going but she didn't knew what he was going to do.  
- Fine - she mumbled as she closed her eyes.  
_"Finally"_ Smoker's mouth moved directly to the placed he intended to be, he licked softly her lips and opened his mouth to please her. Soft gasps came from her mouth as Smoker's tongue played with her clit, always so slowly, he had to be so careful and he couldn't be it for so long. With his eyes fixated in her face, he took his hands to unbuttoned his pants and took his member. He stroke himself slowly as she moved her body softly feeling his tongue caressing her wetness. He stopped and said quickly before she opened her eyes.  
- No matter what you hear, or feel, don't open your eyes - he was incredibly embarrassed, he always thought this "trick" Hina had taught him when he didn't master his ability yet was degrading. But to see her shivering and moving to his mouth was worth it. He looked at her as he place his member in her opening, letting his tip penetrate her, always so softly. She gasped and moved her legs to feel him.  
He couldn't bring himself to do it, he counted to three in his thoughts and staring at her aroused expression he blew smoke from his mouth. The smoke traveled along his chest and moved by itself to her opening, teasing her clit in a rougher manner than his mouth. _"Now you know"_ he thought, he couldn't believe what he was doing, this was the second time he did this in his life, and it was more shameful than the first. _"Don't even think about opening your eyes now"_ he could handle doing it, but if she looked at him while his tongue, separated from his mouth thanks to his ability, teased her...he would feel as awkward as he could.  
- Smoker - She whispered as he thrusted his full member inside of her, his tongue pressed harder. His hips moved slowly but hard against her, her moans appeared quickly as he took her legs with his hands to allow himself to go faster. He soon found himself putting all his strength each time he pushed his erect member inside of her, his tongue teasing her allowed him to do this. Her hips pressed against him as she asked:  
- Harder - a soft whisper that made Smoker's mind melt, she repeated - harder - Her hands reached his arms as his thrusts became harder and faster. The sight of her eyes wide shut, allowing him to do as he pleased made his lust fade into this warm, desperate feeling aching in his chest. With his mouth hanging open he continued, with his eyes now closed he let a low moan escape his mouth as he inhaled his smoke tongue into it again. He couldn't hold back anymore, he hated to do the Hina "trick" but once he started doing it he couldn't control how much it aroused him. He approached her ear, feeling the desperate need to held her and not let her go, as he felt how he released himself in her.

- I'm so sorry - he whispered in a helpless voice, a voice that was the exact opposite of the loveless voice in which he had spoke to her before. She held him in her arms as he rested his body on hers. _"What did I do"_ he thought, as his arms moved by themselves to hug her. He felt the shame of what he just did running in his chest alongside the warm feeling of her body under his. - I'm so sorry - he repeated, this was the first time in a long time that he couldn't handle himself like that, but it just felt right to do it, he felt like he needed to do this  
and feel himself inside of her for a little long.  
- I-I'ts fine - she stuttered. He rested his body on his elbows as he looked at her, she was worried - let me go - those words only meant that she wanted to walk to the small bathroom across the door, but for Smoker those words really meant _"let me go"_. He moved and let her sat up, she put her shirt on and walked to the bathroom door. He lay in the bed as he heard the small sounds she was making. _"I fucked up"_ was the only thought in his head. The bathroom door opened and she walked to the bed and sat to his side.  
- Are you alright? - she asked.  
- Me...yes, why? - he answered confused _"You're the one who shouldn't be alright"_  
- Nothing...It's fine, I'll see the doctor in the morning - she said without even sttutering. She rested her body next to his. - You know, it's always like this the first times...  
- What?- he said as he noticed how she reached his hand, he didn't knew but could have happened in the bathroom but this Tashigi was different, she looked just like his warm feeling would look.  
- This.. - she said in a sleepy voice - Marine love.  
_"...Marine love"_

* * *

Sorry if the "hina trick" is way to nsfw, but I just thought that things like that could happen with devil fruit users, and as shameful it was for my writing it, it was for Smoker doing it, so that's why he asked her to close her eyes. (I actually think it's cute that a rough man like him do this kind of things for his girl)

If you feel like the whole thing ruins the story let me know, I had another idea for this chapter too.

thanks RyaReader and SDF for supporting!

Chapter 5 yet to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Smoker's mind stopped worrying, thinking and breathing. _"Love"_ she just said that word. All those feeling fighting each other lost their fights, the uncomfortable doubt of what could she mean with those words won. She kept going, while resting her hand in his.  
- It's just like this - she added. She sat up with her legs crossed and took her hand away from his.  
- Like what? - he needed to ask, he couldn't find a way out of the conversation _"If we gonna talk about this...let's do it now"._  
- You know, the first times are secret - he could tell she was recalling something of her past that he didn't knew - then sometimes we will kiss in public without no one noticing it...  
- We will? - he said as he sat up - You already planned that? - he added surprised by her words, again.  
- I didn't - she smiled - I know...then - she stopped and rubbed her eyes - would you give me my glasses? - Smoker reached the glasses with a cloud, his left hand, when the cloud reassembled on top of her hand he said:  
- Then? - as she put her glasses his hands reached for the cigars on his jacket, across the room.  
- Then we'll have a big fight, because we'll mess up on battle because of - she pointed at the bed with her finger -...this. - He lit his cigars confused by her words. She was obviously telling a story, she wasn't talking about him.  
- You think I would let this - he pointed at the bed like she did - interfere in our duty? - he didn't look at her while he spoke. - I believe you're thinking about the other marine you shared bed with, perhaps? - He looked up to her and found her guilty eyes, he was right.  
- It can't be other way Smoker - San, this is not meant to be - those words were spreading an aching shame on Smoker's body, he felt violence from that situation.  
- If it's not, why did you called this "love"' - he asked, he noticed she moved her hands to his boots - What are you doing?  
- I can't stand watching you with your boots in the bed - He grinned to himself, still in a moment like this, she couldn't stop being herself. She continued as she took his boots off - Because, that's what it is... Even if we don't want it to be, this is a kind of love - she finished the sentence with his booth one on each hand. Smoker didn't know how to keep the conversation without letting her know how her words had brought peace to his chest.  
- Not the right kind, huh? - he asked, they were talking like always, it wasn't a painful conversation like he pictured it would be.  
- Exactly - she got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, as she drank some water with the door opened, he decided to ask:  
- And..who was this Marine that you shared your bed with, may I ask? - she answered while walking back to the bed.  
- You may not - she said as she sat next to him again, he looked at her. She sighed and answered - It was an officer from Loguetown.- _"In my own quarters..."_  
- How come I never knew about this? -he rested his head on the pillow.  
- I finished it before you knew - she looked almost sad - It was just like I told you...  
- I can't say that this doesn't surprise me - he really was surprised, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to gather courage when he told her about his dream about her, and some random Marine Officer had this whole situation with her before him. For some reason his pride was hurt. - Don't you go keeping secrets from me.  
- I know, sorry I never said anything...but it was - her eyes wandered around the bed for a time - difficult.  
- It's fine - he said, he needed to ask - did he hurt you?  
Tashigi's eyes found his, as she answered.  
- I believe I hurt him. - _"Is she..."_ - When it was over, he said it was fine, but when we left Loguetown chasing Mugiwara he...  
- He asked you to stay? -_ "Selfish"_  
- He asked me if I was following you, Smoker - San - Thasigi's voice shivered but not in anger, it shivered in shame as her eyes looked at the storm through the open window. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as his eyes looked at her embarrassed expression. She finally added - I was.  
The silence was only interrupted by the sound of the storm, that was now just a common rain. The only light in the room came from the little lamps in the desk and the night stand. Smoker's cigars shined every time he inhaled, as his legs rested along the bed, the only thing alive in his body was the growing feeling of the shame. For some reason he felt responsible about her situation. He spoke:  
- It's not meant to be, then? - He said in his rough voice, hiding his need to held her. He wasn't sure if he was in love, but he was sure that he loved her. He couldn't stop loving her since she cried in Arabasta after letting the Mugiwaras get away, since that moment he felt responsible for her tears as, he knew, she felt responsible for his deception. They had come a long way together and now, that they had set sail together, he found out that they would have a long future together too. He couldn't stop loving her, respecting her. But he wasn't in love.  
- I can't love you Sir - she answered suddenly, he could see some lonely tears in her cheeks - It wouldn't be fair for me.  
_"For you? For you Tashigi?. What about me? I'm a grown man and yet I woke up dreaming about you and now I need you to be mine as long as you can be. It's not fair for none of us...just two nights and now we're like this...marine love"_  
- It wouldn't be fair for none of us - he managed to say while hiding the anger in his thoughts.  
- You're right - she said as she approached him, lying by his side. - I'm so sorry - she added in the same helpless voice he used when he released himself in her. He held her with one arm, and looking at the ceiling he understood, and said:  
- If you can't love me, I hope you can still fight by my side...-he looked at her - Lieutenant - he added in a softer voice. Their eyes met as she answered.  
- Yes Sir. - she hugged him with her free arm and added - I guess I should leave then.

Her words died in the air, as his hand took the form of a cloud and tossed the cigars through the window. He shifted his body to face her and held her tight against himself.  
- Perhaps...- he didn't know what to say, so he let the words go out by theme selves -we could sometimes, y'know - these words came straight from the calm belt of his mind - share the bed...without love - she looked at him with a dead serious expression, he realized what he said - I don't mean **that**...I mean, we could sleep together..- He couldn't bring himself to say _"let me hold you as long as I can"_, he had never said something as cheesy as that. What that was what he needed from her, he needed to protect her, to hold her and feel her body against his.  
- We shouldn't - she simply answered.  
- We shouldn't - he repeated. A few seconds later he added - You followed me to the sea, maybe I could follow you now...tell me, what do you want to do?  
- I want to stay - she said with her eyes closed - but I want to be better, I don't want to be Tashigi - Chan and I can't do that if I stay here.  
- You can. Those words won't leave this room, but we will, you walking in front of me and I will follow you. - He talked to the darkness in the other side of the room - Until I see you surpass me. Is that what you want to do?  
She nodded  
- Then promise me, you will only follow your justice, and you won't let anyone tell you otherwise. - He took her chin between his index finger and his thumb - Just like I won't let you say no to me. - He kissed her softly - Are we clear?  
She didn't answer him. His confidence was, little by little, reaching its limit.  
- If you didn't want all this, why did you come here? - He pushed her away from his body slowly.  
- Because I wanted to...I can't promise I'll want this when we found ourselves fighting over our duty and this - she pointed at the bed again - comes in the way.  
- If that's what you feel...- he sat up in the bed - then don't promise me anything, just be the best you can be out there, and do your worst here with me. As he finished the sentence he let his body cover hers, sliding his hands under her shirt, holding her closer.

The silence filled the room again. The cold wind coming from the window was the only witness of Smoker's love covering every inch of her body. He wasn't in love, but yet he wasn't having her body to release his desires, he was giving her his body to cure the guilt that occupied her mind. _"You'll be the best, 'cause I will make you the best"_ he thought as he felt her, warm and distracted, sliding into his calm belt little by little.  
The morning found Tashigi in one side of the bed with a pillow under her arm and Smoker in the other side of the bed, his pillow in the floor. She woke up suddenly.  
- Smoker - San! We should go to the mess hall, now - she took him by his shoulder and shook him. Smoker opened his eyes and looked at her with an expression that scared her.  
- Yes. - The only word that came from his mouth. As she got dress he became a cloud. Tashigi sat on the bed to see the wonderful show of the floating clothes forming a body little by little. His legs appeared first, next to the desk, his hands (she assumed) took his gloves and the papers from the night stand. Suddenly the whole smoke cloud became a tall man with a sleepy and angry face, looking straight to her as his hand reached a baby snail from the desk. - This is yours - he mumbled as she put the snail on the pocket of her shorts.

They walked to the door side by side, when they reached it he yawned like Aokiji would do, and said:  
- Leave your window open tonight - he rested his body in the door with his eyes closed - you owe me after the little sleep I got last night. - he opened his eyes as she answered:  
- But - he looked at her seriously - Fine. But if don't appear before midnight I'll close the window.  
- Fair enough - He moved and opened the door as he added - After you. - she answered startled:  
- What are you doing! Someone might see us - _"Now you notice?"_  
He stepped out of the room, looked at her and said.  
- I don't care, I'm following you, you must take responsibility now.  
She pouted at him as she walked outside the room, walking in front of him she looked like when she was escorting a prisoner, Smoker grinned to himself _"You got me"_ . When they reached the mess hall a passing marine saluted Smoker. They both stopped at the door, in silence she looked at him as she put her glasses on.  
- Training at 8? - She said in almost a whisper.  
- Yes, Lieutenant - he answered in the same whisper - Then, I'll see you tonight... Tashigi - he said her name clearly while lighting his cigars.  
- Yes Sir - she answered as she pushed the doors. They both entered the hall walking alone and looking at the sea of faces. All the words between them had been left in the silent room.  
Now the only thing that they shared in that moment was the passion for their goals and their justice. Smoker saw her walking along the room, ignoring the words of his men she looked flawless _"How do you do it?"_ her eyes were fixated on the papers on her hand. She stumbled and some marines laughed as the Marine Captain helped her to stand up _"I guess I really am the only one who can see you when you let yourself go"_ she sat on the same table than him. They were a few sits apart when he heard the Marine Captain asking he how she slept. She answered looking at her food, slightly blushing. Her words made Smoker smile to his food as the heat of her voice spread all over his body.  
- Not as well as I will tonight.

* * *

The end.

I hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi!

I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this was going to be so short! I'm writing "Daydreaming" right now, with that the whole story will end (it's a oneshot) But I feel like the story in Nightmare wasn't as good as Dream about me, so please would you review with some honest opinion? (I'm not asking this to get more reviews) or If you have an account send me a private message.

Thanks for supporting!


End file.
